One Lats Time
by ENFCB
Summary: lagu yang tidak pernah selesai akhirnya selesai hanya karena kejadian lama yang terulang untuk ke 2 kalinya/one shote/chanbaek/Gs


Aku saranin kalau mau baca ff ini harus sambil dengerin lagu baru snsd ya

Itu judulnya sama kaya ff nya, kenapa? Karena aku dapet ide setelah aku dengerin lagu ini

Selamat membaca, semoga ceritanya bagus

Mungkin yang pantas di gambarkan saat ini keadaan Byun Baekhyun saat ini yaitu tidak baik, kenapa?

Karna hubungan nya dengan sang kekasih tidak berjalan sebaik dulu, di mana semua kasih sayang dia curahkan hanya untuk sang kekasih, tapi Baekhyun mengerti mungkin karena kesibukan keduanya, Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan milik keluarganya dan Baekhyun adalah seorang aktris yang sedang mencapai puncak kepopuleran, tidak ada yang tau tentang hubungan mereka selain keluarga kedua pihak.

Menurut Baekhyun Chanyeol dulu tidak secuek ini kepadanya, mungkin memang ada pada kalanya keduanya bertengkar hanya saja tidak pernah lebih dari 3 hari.

Tapi bahkan pesan yang dia kirim tidak pernah di balas oleh Chanyeol.

Dia tau bahwa Chanyeol sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya, tapi diapun sama, tapi pasti ada waktu senggang kan.

Ini sudah berlangsung selama 3 bulan lamanya, bahkan Chanyeol kadang kadang membentaknya tanpa alasan.

1 hal yang Baekhyun suka dari Chanyeol yaitu sikapnya, bahkan selama mereka pacaran tidak pernah dia membentak Baekhyun sekalipun.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun dia di bentak, dan iti membuat dia ketakutan setengah mati.

Karna dulu dia pernah di culik dan di bentak bentak oleh sang penculik, dan itu yang membuat dia benci di bentak.

Chanyeol pernah berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu ada saat Baekhyun membutuhkan nya.

Dan mungkin kata itu hanya menjadi angin lalu saja bagi Baekhyun, karena dia tidak pernah kembali datang saat Baekhyun membutuhkannya.

Flasback

"Chan... aku takut kau akan meninggalkan ku seperti dia" kata Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Chanyeol

"Tidak akan sayang aku janji" sambil menyematkan kelingking nya di kelingking Baekhyun

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Aku lebih mencintai mu baek, lebih dari apapun" kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun

Flasback end

Jika dulu Baekhyun akan tersenyum saat mengingat itu maka kali ini dia hanya akan menangis.

Entah kenapa, saat Chanyeol sulit di hubungi dan sikapnya berubah dia cemas, apakah Chanyeol masih mencintainya atau tidak?

Pertanyaan yang selama 3 bulan ini terus menerus Baekhyun mencari jawabannya dan bahkan dia tidak bisa menjawabnya sampai sekarang.

Dan yang membuatnya lega saat ini yaitu Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu di restoran favorit nya.

Dan Baekhyun memesan kursi bagian luar, karena dia tau salju sedang turun dan itu akan menjadi pemandangan indah.

Dia seorang artis tapi karna jadwal kosong jadi dia bisa pergi dengan penyamaran tentunya.

Walaupun ayahnya sendiri pemilik agensi tempat ia berkarier tapi tetap saja dia harus di perlakukan adil, seperti orang lain.

Saat malam tiba dia pergi diantar oleh manager nya, yaitu luhan, dia senang bukan main hari ini.

Setelah dia sampai "eonnie tunggu saja disini ok, aku akan kesana dan menemuinya setelah selesai aku akan kembali kesini"

"Baiklah hati hati ya baek" "ne..." luhan tersenyum tapi tidak bisa menutup raut wajah yang menampakan ke khawatir yang mendalam, jujur dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak mengenai Baekhyun.

Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan senyum itu luntur, karena jujur walau didepan kamera Baekhyun selalu tersenyum tapi jika dia di kamar nya dia akan menangis karena park Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun telah tiba dia duduk di kursi yang dia pesan sambil menunggu sang kekasih.

1jam

2jam

3jam

Udara semakin dingin, dan Chanyeol tidak kunjung datang, walau wajah Baekhyun tertutup, tapi rasa dingin ini bahkan sudah menusuk kedalam tulangnya.

Dia terus menggosok gosokan kedua tangan nya, dan karna ini terlalu dingin dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam.

Tapi... saat dia melihat kedalam restoran, dia melihat sesosok yang sangat dia kenal sedang duduk di dalam sambil berpegangan dengan seorang wanita.

Rasa sakit langsung memenuhi dada Baekhyun, rasa sesak, bahkan rasa sakit ini tidak dapat dia gambarkan dengan sangat jelas, karena ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Yang dia lihat adalah kekasihnya park Chanyeol sedang bercanda gurau dengan seorang wanita, yang dia ketahui adalah sekertaris kekasihnya, seulgi.

Dan ini yang Baekhyun gambarkan seperti Dia terjatuh dari langit paling atas ke dasar jurang yang terdalam.

Dia melihat mereka berdua berciuman, bahkan yang memulai adalah Chanyeol, ciuman yang biasanya Chanyeol berikan padanya, telah di berikan pada orang lain.

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri, pertahanan dalam dirinya, yang pernah runtuh oleh seseorang dan dia coba kembali bangun saat bersama Chanyeol sudah runtuh sepenuhnya, dan bahkan tidak menyisakan sedikit pun puing puing yang dapat Baekhyun bangun kembali.

Rasanya dia akan terjatuh jika saja seseorang tidak menahan nya. Dan saat melihat orang yang menahannya dia langsung memeluk orang tersebut.

Dan ya orang itu adalah luhan bahkan luhan pun melihat saat Chanyeol mencium seulgi, dia tidak menyangka, dibalik status Chanyeol yang bahkan masih sah menyandang status sebagai kekasih baekhyun dia masih berani mencium orang lain.

Mungkin jika wanita itu yang mencium Chanyeol terlebih dahulu dia akan memaklumi, dan mencap wanita itu sebagai wanita penggoda.

Tapi pada kenyataannya bahwa Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali mencium wanita itu. Dan bahkan dia tidak ingat janji yang ia buat dengan Baekhyun.

Dia membuat Baekhyun menunggu selama 3 jam, dengan cuaca bersalju.

Itu sudah keterlaluan "kita pulang sayang, jangan pikirkan hal ini dulu ok" "eonnie kenapa disini rasanya sakit sekali, bahkan dulu tidak sesakit ini, kenapa juga rasanya begitu sesak" sambil menekan nekan dadanya

"Hey, dengarkan eonnie jika kita masih disini kau akan semakin sakit, sekarang kita pulang saja ya?" Tanya luhan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk, luhan menuntun Baekhyun memasuki mobil, dan langsung menjalankan mobil itu ke kediaman keluarga Byun.

Setelah sampai, luhan menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan "istirahat lah, besok tidak perlu ke agensi" "tidak apa eonnie, besok kita ke agensi" "hah... baiklah tapi kau istirahat sekarang, eonnie akan pulang dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Setelah luhan keluar Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghampiri meja yang ada di kamar nya, dia membuka laci dan ada kotak hitam disana. Dia mengeluarkan nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat melihat kotak itu, dibukanya kotak itu dan di dalam nya ada foto, cincin, gelang, kalung , dan juga beberapa carik kertas yang sudah terlihat sedikit usang.

Semua barang kecuali kertas adalah pemberian orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu, jung daehyung.

Lelaki yang pernah membawa dia ke langit ke 7 dan saat dia sedang senang karena telah di bawa terbang oleh pria itu, tangan nya di lepaskan membuat dia jatuh ke dalam jurang yang gelap.

Satu titik cahaya menyelimuti nya dan mengobati luka yang ada, dia park Chanyeol lelaki yang berhasil mengobati semua luka yang ada di hati nya, menariknya keluar dari kegelapan, dan membantu kembali membangun satu pertahanan yang telah di hancurkan oleh daehyun.

Setelah pertahanan itu selesai di perbaiki Baekhyun di bawa terbang ke langit yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari saat ia di bawa oleh daehyun.

Merasakan kebahagian yang lama, dan dia merasakan genggaman erat yang Chanyeol berikan mulai melemah dan tadi dia sukses melepaskan genggaman nya, yang berakibat jatuhnya Baekhyun ke jurang paling dalam, membuat pertahanan yang telah ia bangun kembali tidak bersisa sedikitpun.

Jika kalian bertanya, jika semua barang yang ada dalam kotak itu pemberian daehyun lalu kertas itu bukan, kertas apakah itu?

Kertas berisikan lirik dan not lagu yang hanya setengah terbuat, Baekhyun membuat lagu itu saat dia merasakan sakit saat bersama daehyun, dan kenapa lagu itu tidak selesai?.

Karena Chanyeol datang untuk membawa dia pada kebahagian kembali walau pada akhirnya dia juga memasukan Baekhyun ke jurang yang bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun membawa kertas itu ke piano yang ada di kamarnya, dia mulai memainkan lalu menulis kembali lirik dan not yang kurang, dengan air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti membasahi pipinya.

Dan saat lagu itu selesai di menangis, "kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kepadaku chan?" "Aku melakukan apa sampai kau begini hiks..." Baekhyun terus menangis, bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya.

Baekboom adalah kakak dari Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah melihat adiknya kembali menangis hanya karena pria brengsek yang menyakitinya.

Dia tidak ingin adiknya kembali masuk dalam keterpurukan hanya karena seorang pria brengsek yang telah memainkan kebaikan hati adiknya.

Tidak boleh, Baekhyun tidak boleh menjadi pendiam kembali, dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol hidup tenang jika dia melihat senyum adiknya kembali menghilang.

Karena Baekboom tau Baekhyun butuh waktu sendiri akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar nya, dia menutup pintu kamar adiknya dengan pelan.

Ke esokan harinya

Baekhyun dan luhan sedang membicarakan perihal single baru yang akan dia rilis

"Appa sudah menyiapkan beberapa lagu yang dapat kau pilih, kau boleh memilih yang menurutmu bagus sayang" kata tuan byun, walau dia terlihat tidak peduli pada Baekhyun sebenarnya dia orang yang paling memperhatikan Baekhyun, dan dia tau anaknya itu telah menangis semalam terlihat dari wajahnya "tidak perlu appa aku sudah punya lagunya sendiri yang sudah aku siapkan dan aku rekam, appa bisa mendengarkannya sekarang"

Tuan byun mendengarkan lagunya dan seketika dia tau bahwa telah terjadi hal yang buruk di hubungan anaknya, yang membuat dia menulis lagu ini, lagu yang melambangkan perasaan nya "dan aku ingin perilisan single ini minggu depan" "jika itu yang kau inginkan kita bisa mulai rekaman besok pagi bagaimana sayang?" "Baik aku setuju appa"

1 minggu kemudian

Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemuinya di cafe yang bahkan sudah dia pesan khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Dan Baekhyun harus kembali merasa sakit saat melihat Chanyeol datang bersama sekertaris nya.

Mereka ber2 duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun "jadi ada apa baek kau memintaku menemuimu?" "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini", baek memberikan cd single nya "ini akan di rilis besok, dan aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau membawa sekertaris mu kesini juga?" "Apa yang salah diakan sekerta...""dia pacar mu kan chan?" "Hah...jika ia memang kenapa, aku tidak suka sikap kekanak kanakan mu, yang merengek ingin ini ingin itu, tapi seulgi tidak dia dewasa tidak seperti mu" "begitukan anggapanmu tentang aku chan? Setidaknya jika kau ingin berpisah dariku bicara baik baik, tidak dengan berselingkuh di belakangku, dan aku ingin kau mendengarkan lagu ini" dia menepuk tanganya dan lagu itu mulai berputar

Anbureul mureodo daedabi eomneun neo

Kau tak menjawab ketika aku menanyakan kabarmu

Nal boneun pyojeongdo hyanggireul ileosseo

Sikapmu padaku telah berbeda

Chimmungman beonjineun

sungandeuri nal jinachyeo

Waktu-waktu yang hening terus berlalu

Chanyeol tertegun saat mendengarkan lagu ini "ini single terbaruku, kau ingat lagu ini? Ini lagu yang menggambarkan perasaan ku dulu dan saat ini"

Neoui nun sok damgyeo inneun geu mal

Kata-kata yang tergambar di matamu

Sumi chaolla deutgo sipji ana

Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, napasku semakin sesak

Siganeul meomchwo ipsureul ttejineun ma

Hentikanlah waktu, jangan buka bibirmu

Jigeum neol ilchi anke haejwo yeah

Jangan membuatku kehilanganmu sekarang, yeah

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun "lagu yang hanya selesai setengah saat aku mengalami masa terpuruk, dan kau yang menghentikan keterpurukan itu hingga aku tidak melanjutkan lagu ini lagi, tapi 1 minggu yang lalu kau juga yang mengembalikan rasa sakit ini, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut "kau berubah"

Ibyeol ape natseon neowa na

Kau dan aku, tak mengenal selamat tinggal

Saranghaetdeon nareul tteoollyeobwa

Ingatlah aku yang kau cintai

Heullyeo bonael suneun eopjana

Kau tak bisa membiarkannya berlalu

Nal wihae one last time

Bagiku, untuk yang terakhir

Neol wihae one last time

Untukmu, untuk yang terakhir

"Kau melanggar janji yang kau buat, terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku mencintaimu" kata baekhyun sambil beranjak dari situ

Eonjena nae mameun han ppyeom deo neuryeotji

Hatiku selalu berdebar lebih lambat

Byeonhwareul wonhamyeon meomulgil baraetji

Kalau kau ingin berubah, aku ingin tetap sama

Eoneusae naranhi seotdeon du georeumeun eogeunna

Kedua langkahnya semakin tak beraturan

"Masih ada aku disini chan" kata seulgi Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia tepah memilih hal yang benar, walau pun dia sendiri belum yakin

Japgo sipeo kkeunnaganeun ne mam

Aku ingin menahanmu

Nunmuri heulleo meoreojilkka geomna

Air mata menetes, aku takut kita akan menjauh

Siganeul meomchwo nae soneul kkwak jabeun chae

Hentikanlah waktu ketika kau

memegang tanganku erat-erat

Neoui pum ane itge haejwo

Biarkan aku berada di dalam pelukanmu

Perasaan Chanyeol mulai tidak enak dia melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil menunduk, dan saat dia menyebrang dia tidak sadar ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya dan BRUK... "BAEKHYUN..."

Ibyeol ape natseon neowa na

Kau dan aku, tak mengenal selamat tinggal

Saranghaetdeon nareul tteoollyeobwa

Ingatlah aku yang kau cintai

Heullyeo bonael suneun eopjana

Kau tak bisa membiarkannya berlalu

Nal wihae one last time

Bagiku, untuk yang terakhir

One last time one last time

Untukmu, untuk yang terakhir

Chanyeol berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan seulgi, dia menerobos kerumunan dan hatinya sakit saat melihat sang kekasih terbaring dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya

Mal an haedo ara nan

Meskipun kau tak mengatakannya, aku tahu

Dalajil mam sseureojil nal tto

Hati yang menipis, hari yang kan hancur

Muneojyeo nareul da ilki jeone

Akan jatuh lagi, sebelum kau melupakanku

Junbireul hae han beon deo

Persiapkan sekali lagi

Kkeunnan gyejeol sogui neowa na

Kau dan aku berada di musim yang telah berakhir

Kkeureoanado gyeolguk darana

Meskipun kita berpelukan, pasti akan usai

Hamkkeyeotdeon maneun natgwa bam

Banyak hari dan malam yang kita lalui bersama

Jeonbu da itjin ma

Jangan lupakan semuanya

Chanyeol meletakan kepala Baekhyun di pahanya "hey sayang ku bangun, maaf kan aku" seru Chanyeol sambil menangis, "Maaf sayang, yang aku cintai hanya kau tidak ada yang lain" Chanyeol sadar yang ia rasakan pada seulgi hanya rasa kagum semata, betbeda halnya dengan yang ia rasakan kepada Baekhyun

Ibyeol ape meomchun neowa na

Anda dan saya telah berhenti sebelum selamat tinggal

Majimak ne moseubeul saegyeobwa

Aku melihatmu tuk yang terakhir kalinya

Orae ganjikal su itdorok jamsiman

Agar aku bisa mengingatnya tuk waktu yang lama

One last time (so give me one)

T

unggu, untuk yang terakhir

(berilah aku)

"c...chan..."

One last time (so give me one)

Untuk yang terakhir (berilah aku)

"Sayang maaf kan aku, Baekhyunne kau harus bertahan ok sayang"

"A...ku... m...menci...ntaimu..." kata Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan pipi Chanyeol

One last time (give me one)

Untuk yang terakhir (berilah aku)

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

Baekhyun pun menutup matanya

One last time

Untuk yang terakhir

"Kumohon bangun dan tetap berada di sisiku" Chanyeol terus menangis dan mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun

One last time

Untuk yang terakhir

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara sirine dan juga tangisan

END OR TBC?

OK aku mau cerita ini ff udah aku tulis hingga 2000 kata dan gak ke safe yang akhirnya ini ff kembali lagi ke 900 kata, keselnya ga ketulungan itumah

Dan untuk 2 ff ku yang lain aku bakalan up mungkin di hari minggu ok

Aku bahkan nangis pas nulis ni ff

Ini sad ya ending nya? Tapi bisa jadi happy kok kalau banyak yang VOTE hehehe

Kalau banyak yang komen akubakalnkasih squelnya deh

Maaf kalau gak nyambung


End file.
